Bio-Hybrid Vampire
by stingerlad
Summary: Two boys end up with Tsukune but they've both got something special. Join them as they deal with, girls, monsters, Digimon, and whatever else is thrown their way.
1. Chapter 1: Here We Go

Hey guys here's a challenge for you. See if you can figure out the connection between the chapter title and Digimon.

* * *

Bio-Hybrid Vampire

Chapter 1: Here We Go

A 14 year old Caucasian boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses and a 14 year old African American boy with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses woke up to see a 14 year old boy with brown eyes and brown hair and a 14 year old girl with green eyes, pink hair, and a choker with a rosary that had a red jewel in the center around her neck walking towards them. One thing they noticed as soon as they woke up was they were all wearing the same kind uniform.  
"Are you two alright?" the third boy asked.  
"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, kid," the Caucasian boy said.  
"I'm okay too, kid," the African American boy said.  
"Why are you two calling me, kid? We're all the same age?"  
"What, are you talking about kid? I clearly look like I'm at least 18 years ol-ah! What the hell happened to me?" the Caucasian boy and African American boy responded in unison after noticing that after looking into a compact mirror the girl brought out.  
"See, it's like Tsukune said, 'we're all the same age,'" the girl said. The caucasian boy and the African American boy were in complete denial trying to figure out a logical explanation for their apparent age regression, screaming, "This can't be happening! This has got to be some messed up dream!"  
After freaking out for awhile the two degressed males calmed down.  
"So what should we do?" the African American boy asked.  
"Maybe you guys should go to Yokai Acadmy with me and Tsukune while you try and figure this out," Moka suggested.  
"That's a good idea, Moka. We're wearing the uniforms anyway, so it makes sense that we probably have to go there to get some answers, right? Besides, it could be worse, we could have gotten regressed to toddlers or infants with no idea of our real ages," the Caucasian guy responded.  
"You remind me of my best friend, you know that, dude?" the African American boy asked.

"Really? How so?"  
"He always says that a situation could be worse even if he doesn't how it could be worse."  
"Sounds like I'd probably get along pretty well with him."  
"You probably would. Oh crap."  
"What is it?" Moka asked.  
"We should come up with names for ourselves."  
"Why?" Tsukune asked.  
"I don't know why. I just all of a sudden have this impulse to do so."  
"For some reason I want to call myself Kaito Motomiya," the Caucasian boy said.  
"And I feel like calling myself Takeru Kureshima for some weird reason."  
"Okay, now that that is out of the way can we start heading to the Academy?" Moka asked.  
"Ah shit! We've been standing here talking this when we should have been heading to the Academy! Let's move, everyone! Double time!" Kaito said as Moka got on her bicycle which was nearby and pedaled as fast she could while the boys ran as fast as they could.  
When they got to the Academy and the welcoming ceremony was over, Tsukune asked Kaito and Takeru if they had any idea what classrooms they were in, which resulted in the duo checking their pockets for their schedules. They ended up finding them in their blazer pockets and the trio were surprised they all had the same classroom and started heading over there. Kaito was running, out of pure habit, while Tsukune and Takeru were just walking.  
Needless to say Kaito had ran so fast to get to the classroom that he almost missed it and everyone was surprised when he came in.  
"Made it," Kaito panted.  
"Honestly, Kaito, why did you run to class?" Tsukune asked as he and Takeru walked in.  
"Habits die hard, dude."  
"Um, I'm sorry. Who are you boys?" the teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, a woman with glasses and blonde hair that looked like cat ears wearing a red top and a white skirt asked.  
"Sorry, Ms. Nekonome. I'm Tsukune Aono and these two are Kaito Motomiya and Takeru Kureshima."  
"Ah yes, I see your names please find your seats."  
Kaito and Takeru were surprised that their names were on the list considering they made them up, but they didn't show it.  
"Okay class, I'm sure you know this but Yokai Academy is a school exclusively for monsters so you can all learn how to peacefully coexist with the humans that control the world."  
Tsukune, Kaito, and Takeru were all shocked by this, but Tsukune was the only one to show it.  
'Tsukune has to be more careful with how he reacts or they'll find out he's a human and I don't think I want to know what they do to humans here. I feel like I already do though. What's the deal with this deja vu?' Kaito thought.  
"Why don't we just eat 'em? That's what I'd do," a sloppy brown haired guy seated next to Tsukune said.  
"There's not a chance of that happening, um Mister Saizou Komiya, because all the students and faculty. Besides any human found on the campus would be killed immediately."  
"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Kaito asked.  
"Yeah, I mean a peaceful coexistence with them is difficult with them if humans get killed when they find the school," Takeru added.  
"Well I guess that's true. Now onto the rules. Rule One is you must stay in your humans disguises except in special situations. Rule two is to never reveal your monster identity to another student. Everyone be sure to follow these rules."  
At that moment the door burst open and a voice that three certain guys in the class were familiar with started speaking.  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost after the welcoming ceremony."  
"That's alright, just find your seat."  
"Tsukune, Kaito, Takeru you're here too? This is so great we're all in the same class!" Moka exclaimed as she somehow tackled the trio to the ground.  
At lunch the the four friends all got a drink from a vending machine, the guys had soda while Moka had a can of tomato juice.  
"Um, Moka why are you drinking tomato juice?" Takeru asked.  
"Oh, well it's because of what kind of monster I am."  
"Let me guess, you're a vampire," Kaito said.  
"Yes, but the only reason I'm telling you because you're my first friends."  
"Hey babe, you're Moka Akashiya, right?" Saizou asked as he walked out from behind a nearby pillar.  
"Um, do I know you?" Moka asked.  
"I'm Saizou Komiya, we're in the same class."  
"Oh well, then nice meeting you. Come on, guys," Moka said as she attempted to leave with her friends.  
"I have to ask though, why are you hanging with these wimps when you can be with a real man?" Saizou asked as he grabbed Kaito and threw him towards the vending machine.  
"Leave my friends alone, you bastard," Takeru said anger coming off his tongue like it was venom.  
"Hahaha! Now, that was a pretty lame attempt at trying to hurt me," Kaito said as he was standing behind Saizou, with not even a scratch on him.  
"How did you-"  
"What's going on over there?"  
Saizou was cut off as a teacher noticed them and he walked off.  
Kaito, Tsukune, Takeru, and Moka decided to find a more quiet place to enjoy their lunch and went to the roof.  
"Hey, do you guys see this Rosary on my chest?" Moka asked her friends.  
"Hard to miss it. It's one of those things that give a unique appearance," Kaito said.  
"Well, if I were to somehow be able to take it off myself, I'd turn into my true form, a powerful and scary vampire."  
"Wait, you mean you can't take it off?" Takeru asked.  
Moka shook her head.  
"Well, even if you become scary you're still Moka, so I don't see a problem with it," Tsukune said.  
"You guys don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."  
Later on as they were walking to their dorms (Yes, I know in the anime Tsukune tried to run away but here Kaito and Takeru stopped Tsukune from trying to run away earlier by promising to teach him how to defend himself) after school ended they ran into Saizou again.  
"What do you want, Saizou?" Tsukune asked.  
"What I want is Moka and I'm going to take her once you three losers are dead."  
"What makes you think we'll just let you kill us, huh?" Kaito asked.  
"Oh, I didn't. And I didn't come alone. I'd like to introduce you guys to two new friends of mine. Ogremon, Fugamon, come on out."  
A green ogre monster with a bone club (Ogremon) and a orange ogre monster with a bone club (Fugamon) came out of nowhere and Saizou's shirt and jacket ripped off as his muscles and jaw expanded and his tongue became similar to a snake's. This was Saizou's true form an orc.  
Then, Ogremon attacked Kaito, Fugamon attacked Takeru, and Saizou attacked Tsukune. Kaito, Takeru, and Tsukune all went flying into trees nearby. When Kaito and Takeru collided with the trees a rectangular device with three buttons underneath a screen, Kaito's was lime and Takeru's was blue. Kaito and Takeru immediately went for the devices, put their hands on the top of the devices, and exclaimed, "Bio-Hybrid D.N.A. Charge!"  
**"Bio-Hybrid digivolve to…"** the duo began to say as two spheres of data surrounded them.  
**"BioDinohyumon!"** Kaito finished as the sphere around him shattered.  
**"BioVeedramon!"** Takeru finished as the sphere around him shattered.  
Where Kaito once stood now stood a green bipedal dragon-like creature with a giant sword strapped to his back (Akinakes), a smaller blade in a backhanded grip in its right hand, tribal tattoos on his face and shoulders purple indian pants with a yellow cloth over the front, brown arm bands, a headband with a feather in it, and cyan tubes all over its body while where Takeru stood a blue dragon with two horns at the back of the head a horn above its snout, a blue v on its white underbelly, a x scar on its snout, and cyan tubes all over its body.  
The two looked their opponents and immediately they knew essentially everything about their opponents.

_BioDinohyumon  
Champion Level  
Dragon Man-Type  
Data Attribute  
Nature Spirits Family, Dragon's Roar Family  
Attacks: Lizard Dance, Akinakes_

_BioVeedramon_  
_Champion Level_  
_Mythical Animal-Type, Mythical Dragon-Type_  
_Vaccine Attribute_  
_Wind Guardians Family, Nature Spirits Family, Virus Busters Family_  
_Attacks: V-Nova Blast, V-Breath Arrow MAX, Hammer Punch, Magnum Punch, Cutting Shoot_

_Ogremon  
Champion Level  
Evil-Type  
Virus Attribute  
Nightmare Soldiers Family  
Attacks: Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel, Strong Maul  
_

_Fugamon  
Champion Level  
Evil-Type  
Virus Attribute  
Nightmare Soldiers Family  
Attacks: Evil Hurricane, Heavy Stick_

BioDinohyumon ran and just barely dodged Ogremon's attempt to charge at him while BioVeedramon charged at Fugamon and clawed him a few times. BioDinohyumon then ran at Ogremon and swung at him with his Akinakes and was able to hit his target a few times while BioVeedramon kicked Fugamon a few times before Saizou crashed into a nearby tree. Using this distraction to their advantage and attacked their shocked opponents.  
**"Lizard Dance!"** BioDinohyumon exclaimed as he rushed towards Ogremon delivered a series of quick and powerful slices from his smaller blade.  
**"V-Nova Blast!"** BioVeedramon exclaimed before a high-temperature heat ray shot out of his mouth.  
Ogremon and Fugamon then burst into data before being unintentionally absorbed by their respective Bio-Hybrid opponents.  
"You two weren't bad. Although I've never heard of your kind of monsters before."  
The two Bio-Hybrids then turned around saw Moka, the thing was her hair was silver instead of pink, her eyes were red instead of green, and the most important change about was that her Rosary was removed.  
"Your Rosary was removed but how?" BioVeedramon questioned.  
"Tsukune, he was able to remove my Rosary."  
"So I'm guessing that was you that kicked Saizou into that tree," BioDinohyumon guessed.  
"Yes, it was. I don't know what made him think that a low class monster like him could even force himself onto a powerful S-Class vampire like myself."  
Moka then walked to Tsukune, grabbed her Rosary from him, and said, "I need you two to help Tsukune watch over my other side when I sleep. Can you handle that?"  
The Bio-Hybrids nodded.  
"Good," was all Moka said before she put her Rosary back on, which caused her hair turn back to pink and her eyes to turn back to green.  
Luckily, Tsukune caught her before she hit the ground. The two Bio-Hybrids looked at the scene of their battle and only knew that their time at Yokai Academy sure wouldn't be dull like their last high school experiences.


	2. Chapter 2: All Star Love

Okay guys, same challenge as last chapter. Figure out the connection to the chapter title and Digimon. Ready? GO!

* * *

Bio-Hybrid Vampire  
Chapter 2: All Star Love

Kaito was on his way to the Academy after a quick morning workout and walked near the lake when he thought he heard something. He stopped and listened closely.  
"Somebody, help me."  
He started walking towards the lake, where he heard the voice coming from. He ended up seeing a blue haired girl with the standard Yokai Academy issue skirt and a yellow sweater with a red bowtie.  
"You alright?"  
"I don't know what happened. I just got dizzy all of a sudden. Could you help me?"  
"Sure, come on."

* * *

Kaito then helped her up and noticed that she had beautiful purple eyes and certain assets of her's were well above average, but he focused himself on helping her get to the infirmary.  
When they reached the main building the girl started to speak, "Thank you for helping me, Kaito."  
"No problem. Wait how did you know my name?"  
"We're in the same class, silly."  
"We are?"  
"Yep. Now could you please look into my eyes?"  
Kaito complied and felt himself lose control of his body.  
"My name is Kurumu Kuruno. Please be my friend."  
"Sure I'd love to be your friend," Kaito said as he hugged her from behind but made sure he wasn't grabbing her. 'My body, I can't control it.'  
'A gentleman, huh? I'll have to work on keeping you close.' Kurumu thought.  
"Kaito?"  
Kaito willed himself out of his trance upon seeing Moka, Tsukune, and Takeru so he could try and explain what was happening.  
"Hey guys, this is Kurumu. I ran into her on my way to school after a workout and she said she wasn't feeling well so I was helping her to the infirmary."  
"That's terrible. Here, let me help," Moka volunteered.  
"No, I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks again, Kaito," Kurumu said as she started to walking off only for Kaito to grab her arm.  
"Don't push yourself, Kurumu. Take it easy for awhile, okay?"  
"O-okay, Kaito. Thanks again," Kurumu said before she began walking off.  
"We should get to class too," Tsukune said.  
Unbeknownst to them a mysterious figure had been watching them.  
"Good girl, Kurumu. Continue to feel that lust and realise that energy so The Great One can rise once again."

* * *

After class, Kaito was out at the edge of the woods and put his stuff down next to a tree, and started to practice his Karate. Unbeknownst to him, Kurumu was nearby watching him, deciding when to go and talk to him but her heart was beating so fast as she looked at him. Could this be a sign? Had she finally found her Destined One?  
"What's the matter with you, Kurumu?"  
Kurumu turned around and saw an angel clad in white cloth with long orange hair sticking out of a helmet that hid his eyes but showed his mouth, a staff (Angel Rod), blue cloth going over him, and six wings(Angemon).

_Angemon  
Champion Level  
Angel-Type  
Vaccine Attribute  
Virus Busters Family, Wind Guardians Family_

_Attacks: Hand of Fate, Angel Rod, Omni Typhoon_

"My Angel? What are you doing here?"  
"I should ask why you are not over there, attempting to take Kaito for yourself. I've told you before you have a reason so righteous you would be forgiven for any defiling things you did."  
"I know, but all of a sudden I feel like I want him to be with me for who I am, not out of pity!"  
"Kurumu, do you want to make sure your race survives?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, you must take Kaito for yourself, otherwise your precious Succubus race will become extinct. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, My Angel. I understand."  
"Good. Now, go get him."  
Kurumu nodded and ran towards Kaito. Once Kurumu's back was turned Angemon transformed into a black devilish-being with crimson eyes and brown belts on his arms and around his waist.

_Devimon  
Champion Level  
Evil-Type  
Virus Attribute  
Nightmare Soldiers Family, Dark Area Family  
Attacks: The Touch of Evil, Evil Wing, Hell Contract, Death Hand_

"Oh, how it disgusts me to be called an angel by that girl, but it would be trouble if she knew what I really was and what my plans were. Soon, I might just have enough energy to awaken The Great One. Oh, just thinking about it gets me excited."

* * *

"Hey, Kaito," Kurumu said as she ran towards her possible Destined One.  
"Hey, Kurumu. What's up?"  
"Not much and I have to apologize."  
"Apologize? For what?"  
"For using my race's Charm ability on you earlier. When we got to the Academy's main building, I used it to make you grab me, but I had to do it so I could find my Mate of Fate, my Destined One, no other man will do."  
"Why's that?"  
"It's this part of my race's culture. When we Charm men we turn them into our slaves and can make them do whatever we want."  
"Okay," Kaito said, signaling for her to continue if there was more she wanted to say.  
"What? Do you think there's more to it?"  
"Am I wrong?"  
"No. You're right. I-It's just I didn't want tell you, because I thought you'd take me out of pity. The truth is my race is on the verge of extinction. That's why I was trying to find my Destined One."  
"So you could help your race to survive?"  
"Yes. An angel even came to me and told me that I have a reason so righteous and divine that I would be forgiven for anything defiling that I had to do. But, now whenever I look at you my hearts starts pounding as if I'm in love with you."  
"Kurumu, what I'm about to tell you is something you can't tell anyone, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I know you're going to think I'm crazy when I say this, but I'm really 21 years old. I don't know how, but I was degressed into a 14 year old boy and if you and I are together, then my enemies will try to kill you So, we can't be together."  
"Why? Why are you making up such a silly story. Don't you know how much I care about you?"  
"I'm telling the truth and if I was lying, being with you isn't worth it if you end up dead! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because of me! Do you understand?"  
"Yes, but…"  
"What are you doing, Kurumu? Use your Charm on him!" 'Angemon' ordered as he appeared beside Kurumu.  
"No! I won't manipulate Kaito!"  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to kill you both!" 'Angemon' said as broke his illusion and revealed his true form.  
"You...you manipulated Kurumu's desire to save her race for your own agenda, didn't you?" Kaito asked as a fire seemed to ignite in his eyes.  
"Maybe, what does it matter to you?"  
"Kurumu is my friend! I won't forgive you for manipulating her!" Kaito exclaimed as he pulled out his Digivice.  
"You...you're one of them? One of those Tamers that enslave my Digimon brethren?" Devimon asked in disbelief.  
"I am a Bio-Hybrid, not a Tamer. Remember that, you Angemon faker."  
"Damn you!" Devimon said as flew at Kaito, intending to rip him to shreds.  
Kurumu grew wings, a tail, pointy ears, and her nails grew longer as she grabbed Kaito and flew straight up.  
"Thanks, Kurumu. Now, let go of me so I can teach that slimebag a lesson!"  
"But, Kaito-"  
"Kurumu, I'll be okay. Just trust me."  
"...Alright, but you better come back in one piece."  
"That won't be a problem, Kurumu. I'll have him down in no time."  
With that, Kurumu let go and Kaito began to fall and Devimon was flying up to kill him.  
"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A. Charge! **Bio-Hybrid digivolve to...BioDinohyumon!**"  
Just as Kaito had finished digivolving Devimon decided to use the fact that BioDinohyumon couldn't fly to his advantage and let loose an attack.  
**"The Touch of Evil!"**  
BioDinohyumon smiled as soon as Devimon's arms extended he grabbed them and used them to slingshot himself towards Devimon and gave him a kick to the face.  
"You left yourself wide open with that move, Devimon. Tell me, what would you have done if another Bio-Hybrid showed up and attacked you from behind?" BioDinohyumon asked.  
"I would have obliterated both of you at once."  
"Sure you would have and I'm an Angewomon."  
"You dare to mock me? I'll be sure to write your name on the ground with your blood before I kill you."  
"Bring it on! You don't scare me!"  
Devimon then flew towards him, BioDinohyumon jumped to the side, only for his leg to get caught by Devimon and to get thrown against the wall of the school, his impact leaving an impression in the wall before he fell to the ground.  
BioDinohyumon started to get up only to stop when Devimon slammed his foot on him to pin him to the ground.  
"Say goodbye, you wretched fool."  
BioDinohyumon just smiled and said, "Goodbye, you wretched fool."  
Devimon caught his smile just in time and and took off to the sky, just barely being missed by BioVeedramon's **"Magnum Punch!"**  
"You okay?" BioVeedramon asked as Tsukune and Moka's Inner self came running.  
"Yeah, but do me a favor and stay out of this. He's mine."  
"Alright," BioVeedramon said.  
"Why should I? I'll get bored," Inner Moka complained.  
"You'll get to spar with the two of us for the rest of the day after school when homework's done," BioDinoyumon offered.  
"Very well."  
BioDinohyumon then rushed towards Devimon and used his swords to propel up the wall so he could hit him only to get hit by the wave of unholy energy that was Devimon's **"Death Hand!"**  
bruise covered BioDinohyumon's body where he got hit. Devimon smirked before he began to feel pain as he began to convert into data.  
"But how?" He questioned.  
"When you hit me with your Death Hand I hit you with my Lizard Dance as fast I could before I got blasted away. Looks like it was enough."  
"It doesn't matter. The Great One will still rise and conquer this world!"  
"I don't know who this 'The Great One' of your's is, but we won't let him conquer this world or any other world for that matter," BioDinohyumon said.  
With that Devimon was completely turned into data and BioDinohyumon de-digivloved to Kaito, only to get hugged by Kurumu.  
'I'm positive about how I feel about him now. But, I'll wait till tomorrow to tell him. I've given him enough for one day,' Kurumu thought.

* * *

The next day, Kaito, Moka, Tsukune, and Takeru were on their way to school when Kurumu ran up with a basket in her hand, hugged Kaito, and said, "Hey Kaito, I made you some cookies. If you want we all can eat them together later."  
"Ow! Kurumu, that hurts!"  
"Sorry. Wait, I thought you said it wasn't that bad!"  
"It wasn't at first, but now it just hurts some not enough to keep me out of class. And I would like that, Kurumu. Thank you."  
"Okay. But, now I'm positive. That you're my Destined One."  
"Eh?" Everyone asked in disbelief.  
"After you stopped that Digimon for manipulating me, I realized you were the one for me. So when do you want to get married?"  
"MARRIED?" Kaito asked, filled with shock.  
"Well, isn't that great for you, Kaito? A beautiful girl wants to marry you and she's got some good assets, too," Takeru teased.  
"Shut up! We all know you're jealous!"  
"Me? Jealous of you?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You want me to kick your ass?"  
"You can try!"  
"Will you guys stop?" Tsukune and Moka asked simultaneously.


	3. Meeting a Young Witch

Bio-Hybrid Vampire  
Chapter 3: Meeting a Young Witch

Kaito, Kurumu, Tsukune, Moka, and Takeru were checking their scores on the mid-term exam. Takeru sighed as he looked at his score and compared to the others' scores.  
"I've got the worst out of the six of us. Man, what a drag," He complained.  
"It could be worse," Kaito said attempting to cheer him up, "You could have gotten the worst score out of the entire school."  
"That's right. You should be proud of your score," Moka added.  
"Yeah, and when you compare my score to Moka's the gap is too big," Tsukune said.  
"Kaito, I knew you were powerful, but I didn't know you were smart too," Kurumu complimented.  
Kaito looked away upon hearing something, noticed some guys approaching a brown-haired girl in a witch's outfit with one of them having a fist reared back, and rushed over and caught the fist with incredible speed.  
"This is your first and only warning back off."  
"Why should I?"  
"Otherwise I'll take you down, you coward."  
"How dare you call our class president a coward?" Another guy asked.  
"Well, it looks like it fits you to me. Only cowardly men attack little girls."  
"Why you," The Class President growled.  
"Wait, Class President. Don't. People are starting to look over here," his other lackey said.  
"Tch, you got lucky this time but next time I'll get you and that little filth girl too," the Class President said as Kaito loosened his grip and he and his lackeys walked off and Tsukune and the others walked up to Kaito and the little girl.  
"You okay?" Kaito asked the girl.  
"I'm fine. Thank you."  
"Why were those guys bullying you?" Moka asked.  
"Because of my heritage and they're jealous of how dumb I make them look."  
"If I see those guys bullying anyone again, I'm gonna show them filth," Takeru said as he clenched his fist, letting on that he heard the filth girl comment.  
"Well, anyway it's almost lunchtime. We should get something to eat. You can sit with us..um," Kurumu said.  
"I'm Yukari Sendo and thank you."

* * *

At the lunch table they were all talking about different things.  
Kaito said he thinks he's close to figuring out what caused him and Takeru's situation and how to reverse it,Kurumu was trying to convince him to stop spewing such nonsense which resulted in the two getting into what Kurumu would remember as their first lovers' quarrel, Takeru was just eating and noting similarities between his best friend and Kaito, Moka and Tsukune were talking about Tsukune's training with Kaito and Takeru, and Yukari just stayed quiet and ate for a bit before speaking up.  
"Um..Moka?"  
"What is it, Yukari?"  
"I wanted to thank you guys again for being nice to me and I..I want you to go out with me."  
Everyone at the table responded with a spit take of their drinks.  
"Why would you want to do that, Yukari?"  
"You're the most beautiful girl in school and I really like you so please?" Yukari asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
"Well, if it's just as friends then I guess it's alright."  
"Yay! Thank you!" Yukari cheered as she somehow tackled Moka to the ground.

* * *

Moka was later walking through the hall with Yukari grabbing her breasts. Needless to say this ended up with the two getting strange looks.  
Tsukune ran up and attempted to get Yukari to let go of Moka while Kaito, Takeru, and Kurumu stood back and watched. They heard Yukari say something about proclaiming war on Tsukune and wave her wand before several brooms came out of a closet nearby and began hitting him in the head.  
Kaito and Takeru then ran up to Tsukune and attempted to help him only for the trio to each take a basin to the head.  
"What is this? Magic?" Kaito asked.  
"You're correct," Yukari said. "You see, I'm a witch and for now on I won't let any dirty boys near Moka."  
Right after Yukari finished speaking she waved her wand again the three boys ended up with more basins to hit their heads.

* * *

Kurumu was tending to the boys' injuries in the infirmary and put a cotton swab to Kaito's forehead.  
"Owch!"  
"Sorry, I'll try and be more gentle."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"This pain is nothing compared to the blows our pride as men took," Takeru said as he tried to sit up a bit before Kurumu ran over and helped him.  
"I can't believe she went that far to keep us away from Moka," Tsukune said before he got depressed.  
Kurumu went over to comfort him, and Yukari, who was watching from the window, smiled.  
"Tsukune, my love rival, I will defeat you and take Moka for myself using...," she said before pulling out a voodoo doll and a strand of Tsukune's hair, "my magic voodoo doll. Just put the strand of hair inside and now, punch yourself in the face."  
Tsukune then punched himself in the face as his arm followed the movements of Yukari's voodoo doll.  
"You don't deserve a pair of breasts like Moka's. You should get grabby with that Kurumu girl," Yukari said before she had her voodoo doll's hand move like they were grabbing something.

* * *

"I finally lost, Yukari," Moka sighed in relief as she walked into the infirmary to see Tsukune grabbing Kurumu's breasts, both of them blushing from embarrassment while Kaito and Takeru were trying to pull them apart.  
"Tsukune, Kurumu, WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Moka asked obviously angry and hurt.  
"Moka, it's not what you think. My body's moving on its own."  
"Don't you dare try and blame me for this, Moka. I decided Kaito was my Destined One, remember?"  
"Then whose fault is it?" Moka asked.  
"I think I might know who and her name rhymes with Hikari," Kaito said.  
"Yukari, we know you're there. Now, come here this instant, young lady!" Takeru commanded.  
"How did you know?" Yukari asked as she climbed into the room.  
"Voodoo dolls are magical items that allow you to manipulate another person's actions so I figured it would be utilised by a witch."  
"When did you get so smart, Takeru?" Kaito asked.  
"I'm smarter out of school then in it."  
"Um...aren't we getting off topic?" Moka asked.  
"Oh yeah. Yukari, if you keep acting like this you'll be all alone," Tsukune said.  
"So what? I'm used to being alone!"  
"You're an idiot if you think you're really alone," Kaito said.  
"What do you mean by that, Kaito?" Kurumu asked.  
"To truly be alone is to have no friends or family period. Now, tell me Yukari. Do you have any friends or family?"  
"Well, I don't have any friends but I have family."  
"Then, you're not alone and if you want a friend I'm here for you. Not sure about the others though," Kaito said as he extended his hand towards with the back up.  
"I'm willing to be your friend if you don't do anything to hurt Kaito again," Kurumu said as she put her hand on top of Kaito's.  
"So am I," Tsukune said as he put his hand on top of Kurumu's."Me too," Moka said as she put her hand on top of Tsukune's.  
"I know for a fact that you can feel five times better with a friend," Takeru said as he put his hand on top of Moka's.  
"Everyone, thank you!" Yukari exclaimed as she jumped for joy and put her hand on top of everyone else's.

Kaito smiled before his eyes seemed to focus on something before he jumped out of the window and ran towards the woods which was surrounded by fog with the others right behind him.  
Kaito then stopped for a second before he jumped to the side and just barely missed a kick from the Class President and his goons from earlier.  
"You guys wanting something from me?"  
"You're going to take back what you said about us earlier," The Class President ordered.

"The only way there's going to be even a chance of that happening is if you can beat me, and to make it fair I won't transform."  
"Have you lost it, Kaito?" Takeru asked.  
"Nope, just keeping it fair, and you and Tsukune can join in if you want."  
"Guess we've got no choice, considering Kurumu would kill us if we didn't help you out," Tsukune complained.  
Takeru and Tsukune then walked up beside Kaito and the trio got into fighting stances as the Class President and his two lackeys transformed into their monster forms which were anthropomorphic lizards called Lizardmen.  
Kaito said, "I've got the head asshole take care of his poser goons."  
"Leave it to us," Tsukune said.

Tsukune delivered a few kicks to the Lizardman that got close to him, then delivered a uppercut to his jaw before slamming his face into his knee, knocking him out.  
Takeru blocked some claw swipes, countered with several kicks threw him over his shoulder, and delivered a powerful chop to his neck, knocking him out cold.  
Kaito dodged kicks and claw strikes from his opponent and threw a series of quick punches at the Class President before he dragged the head Lizardman across the ground before sending him head first into a tree. Kaito then got on top of him, threw a few more quick punches, and said, "Remember, if you or your lackeys _ever_ try and hurt Yukari or anyone else again, I _will_ kick your ass and it _will_ hurt like hell. Now, that that's done, enjoy your nap."  
Kaito then delivered an elbow to his face, got up, went to his friends, and all of a sudden noticed a certain bluenette had jumped onto him and had her arms and legs wrapped around his head, talking about how cool he was.

* * *

The next day Moka and Kurumu walked into their classroom with Kaito and Tsukune holding some boxes to be shocked by Takeru running all around the room trying to keep away from Yukari.  
"Um Yukari, what are you doing?" Kurumu asked.  
"Well, after seeing how strong Takeru was when he wasn't in his monster form, I was bewitched by his charm and good looks. So I'll be coming over here to play with him."  
"Kaito, help me! I can't keep away from her for much longer!"  
"Alright."  
Kaito then picked up Yukari and started chasing Takeru with her.  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"Well, at least you've got a girl now," Kurumu joked and giggled a bit.  
"This isn't funny!"


End file.
